The present invention relates to an ejection module for a subammunition container.
European Patent Document EP 0 169 956 A1 discloses an ejection module of this generic type in which a bomb or a missile with a warhead has two sets of nine subammunitions arranged respectively in two circular patterns disposed one behind the other. Each subammunition has an ejecting piston which is arranged in a cylinder and which can be acted upon by a propellant by means of a pyrotechnic primer inserted on the floor of the cylinder. When the primers are ignited, the subammunitions are driven radially toward the outside by the ejecting pistons. This device can therefore only be used as a bomb in vertical or parabolic flight, the subammunitions covering an approximately circular target area.
German Patent Document DE-PS 30 48 469 discloses another ejection module in which the subammunition container has several ejection modules with ejection tubes arranged transversely with respect to the direction of flight. The munitions canisters are inserted into ejection tubes taking up the whole width of the munitions container and are driven out by a central gas generator like pistons. This arrangement is therefore suitable only for subammunitions adapted to the size of the ejection tubes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ejection module of the initially mentioned type by means of which large bulky subammunition can also be ejected in horizontal flight at a high ejecting speed, with moderate acceleration.
This object is achieved by the ejection module according to the invention in which subammunitions are situated in front of driving elements actuated by gas generator driven pistons and are ejected transversely to the direction of flight of the munitions container. The gas generator may be arranged transversely or longitudinally of the flight direction.
The principal advantage of the invention is that due to the arrangement of the driving devices, bulky subammunition can also be ejected in an essentially horizontal direction, and are brought to a high ejecting speed with moderate acceleration. By means of the ejection module according to the invention, it is possible to carry out an almost recoil-free ejection of at least two subammunitions disposed opposite one another. Moreover, with several ejection modules arranged behind one another and successive ejection of the subammunitions of the individual ejection modules, a larger target surface can be covered with subammunitions, and the sequence of ejections can be distributed over a longer period of time in horizontal flight. In this case, the ejection is caused in a known manner by gas pressure from only one gas generator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.